


Releasing Tension

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: Feeling the weight of being a Paladin, Keith takes a hot shower after a long day of training, only to be joined by Lance, who has his own ideas on how to release tension.





	Releasing Tension

Keith breathed deeply, feeling the tension leave his body as he exhaled. He pressed his forehead against the cool tile of the shower and watched the water swirl around the drain, taking with it the blood and sweat that clung to his skin from the day’s training. It was beginning to wear on him, the responsibility of being a Paladin. The way everyone looked at him expectantly as though he were supposed to know how to fight and win an ancient feud. Wasn’t Shiro the leader? Why did everyone seem to look to Keith for answers? Keith pounded a fist on the tile wall of the shower. It was too hard. He was too young, too inexperienced. He wanted to yell and curse, to hit something. But, he supposed, that wouldn’t solve anything. Instead, Keith forced himself to take another deep breath and focus on the sensation of the hot water on his skin.

  
“Mind if I join you?” Keith jumped at the sudden echo of Lance’s voice in the showers. He felt a lithe hand gently snake its way down his back and, in one swift move, had grabbed Lance and shoved him roughly up against the shower wall without even thinking about it. Keith’s eyes met Lance’s, which were wide with shock. “Dios mio,” he whispered, still pinned to the wall, “Are we a little bit tense today?” he smirked.

  
Still pinning Lance against the wall with one arm, Keith surveyed the situation. There was Lance, naked and wet, startled and yet still somehow bearing the same sardonic smile he always wore. Keith wondered if Lance was having the same thoughts as he was right now. He imagined their bodies wrapped up in each other, slippery and wet, Lance’s cheeks and chest flushed red, his lips parted in a moan. As if reading his mind, Lance’s hands reached out and grasped Keith’s hips, pulling him close. The blue Paladin began to grind ever so slightly against him. Keith’s eyes met Lance’s again only this time, he didn’t look startled. He looked hungry and confident, daring Keith to make the next move.

  
“Get lost, I came in here to be alone,” Keith murmured. He could feel his cock hardening against Lance’s hot flesh as Lance’s fingers dug into Keith’s ass hard enough to bruise. “Lance,” he protested, but knew it was no use. Why bother pretending he didn’t want this? Why play hard to get when what he really wanted was for Lance to take him and fuck him and use him until it hurt?  
Lance began to lick and bite at Keith’s neck, making his way up to the red Paladin’s ear. “Tell me,” he whispered, “Tell me you want me to stop and I will.” Keith felt his cock twitch as Lance wrapped his fingers tightly around the base and started stroking it. Dropping the arm that had been pinning Lance to the wall moments ago, Keith fumbled around until he found Lance’s cock and began stroking it clumsily. Lance kissed Keith deeply, his tongue darting around expertly in Keith’s open mouth. He was so smooth, so experienced. Keith wondered how many people Lance had done this with, but before he could give it much thought, he found himself completely lost in a dizzying array of friction and heat intensified by the hot water and the realization that they could be caught at any moment. It was so wrong, so dirty. But it felt so good to have Lance’s body pressed against his own, his hand wrapped tightly around his throbbing cock. Before he could even vocalize what was happening, Keith came suddenly and without warning, gasping as his hot cum sprayed across Lance’s stomach and hand.

  
“Fuck,” Keith said quietly between ragged breaths, “I didn’t know I was so close…”

  
Lance turned Keith around quickly and shoved him up against the wall, his impressive cock pressing into the small of Keith’s back. He shoved two fingers into Keith’s mouth. “My turn,” he said softly, an edge in his voice that Keith had never heard before. Lance removed the fingers from Keith’s mouth and before he could protest, Keith was hit with a sudden shockwave of intense pain and heat as Lance shoved the fingers into the red Paladin’s ass without warning. Keith bucked against the fingers, trying to get them out of him, but Lance pressed harder into Keith, immobilizing him. “You’re so fucking tight, baby.” Lace cooed into Keith’s ear, pulling the fingers out only to push them in again harder. The pain started to ebb away as Lance continued to fuck Keith with his fingers. Keith’s cock began to harden again and he found himself pressing his ass into Lance’s hand, wanting to feel him deeper inside. “Tell me what you want,” Lance whispered, kissing the nape of Keith’s neck as he moaned.  
Keith kneeled down on the shower floor and looked up at Lance, his eyes wild with lust, but still somehow innocent. “I want you to fuck me,” he said quietly, taking Lance’s enormous cock into his mouth inch by inch, swirling his tongue around the tip and relishing in the taste of Lance’s precum. Lance groaned, his fingers entangling themselves in Keith’s wet hair. Keith felt a surge of pride at the sounds he could make Lance emit and the way Lance’s whole body rocked and shuddered as his cock pushed deeper into Keith’s throat.

  
“Oh, fuck, Keith, I’m going to come,” Lance whimpered, his eyes closed, his whole body tensing up. His breath caught in his throat and he let out a guttural moan as he painted the inside of Keith’s throat with spurts of hot cum. Keith gagged around Lance’s dick, but swallowed every drop of cum and then dutifully licked the tip of the still rock hard cock clean. With one hand stroking his own wet cock, Lance grabbed Keith roughly and turned him around, kneeling on the tile floor behind him and positioning himself at the red Paladin’s entrance. Bracing himself against Keith’s hips, Lance thrust forward forcefully, ramming his entire length into Keith in a single thrust.

  
Keith let out a cry of surprise and agony, tears rolling down his cheeks. Keith’s insides felt like they were on fire, but it was a mix of pain and pleasure that was pure bliss. He wavered, then slowly began to press back into Lance’s cock, wanting Lance to grab him by the hips and fuck him until they both came again. It hurt so much, but it felt good, so good. Lance began to pull out, but Keith pushed back against him and turned to look back at Lance, fire in his eyes. “Don’t,” he said through gritted teeth, “Don’t pull out. I want you to fuck me.” Lance looked unsure. “Fuck me. Hard. I want it to hurt.”  
Lance moaned, Keith’s tight asshole squeezing his cock. He started thrusting, slowly and carefully trying not to hurt Keith, but Keith was matching him, bucking against him and slamming his ass hard into Lance’s cock. Keith’s moans echoed through the showers, his own hand wrapped tightly around his cock as Lance fucked him from behind, hot water still raining down on both of them. Lance was sure someone was bound to hear them, but was past the point of caring, his orgasm getting closer. He was exhausted, one hand braced against the shower wall to hold himself up, but Keith continued to slam into him, enveloping his cock over and over until he came, cursing loudly and riding Lance’s cock while his own cock sprayed the floor with cum. The sound of Keith coming was all it took to drive Lance over the edge and he rammed his cock into Keith’s ass one final time, convulsing as he filled the red Paladin with cum and then collapsed on top of him, the two of them lying intertwined on the shower floor, panting and laughing nervously. Lance noticed a light in Keith’s eyes he’d never seen before as Keith turned to face him, tracing along his jaw with his fingertips. Lance brushed the hair from Keith’s eyes and kissed his forehead before reaching up to turn off the shower.

  
Suddenly shy, Keith looked away from Lance as he picked himself up and dried himself off. Lance grinned and tossed Keith a towel. As he left the shower, Lance looked back at Keith and said, “Same time tomorrow?”

  
Keith blushed and wrapped himself up in the towel. “Yeah.” he whispered, then mouthed the words “loser” to Lance, who winked.


End file.
